Understandings
by beatofsound
Summary: Mello has become rebellious because of Near, and the absence of his favorite teacher, Mr. Calderone, worsens it. Can the new teacher become his friend and make him have a new aspect on life, and can they do this without both falling head over heels?
1. Longing

Chapter 1: Longing

_Damn him. Damn everything about him. _Mello raced down the stairs with a chocolate bar in his mouth. He was late again. _It's his fault. The thought of him keeping me up all night, taunting me. _He noticed the other kids trying to wave at him, but he didn't respond, he was late again.

"Welcome, class, to Saturday plus," The teacher sounded exhausted. He was wasting his Saturday teaching a set of brats. Although exhausted, he was handsome. Auburn hair lapping over his dark, cool eyes, a toned body covered by a fine suit. Surely, girls swooned over him.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Calderone! Woah, wait, you're not Mr. Calderone." Mello rushed in, speaking through the bar of chocolate.

"No duh, I'm Mr. Yagami, but call me Light."

"What happened to Mr. Calderone?" Mr. Calderone was Mello's favorite teacher. He was really nice, and really knew how to arm wrestle.

"I don't know. I'm just a temp-sub, now take your seat, Wonka."

Near, who sat in the front row, covered his, preparing himself for what was to come.

"So, I eat chocolate, hot damn, why the hell am I Wonka, I like chocolate, shit, a lot of people do!" Mello's face was red with anger, his eyes narrowed, steely black pupils attempted to pierce the substitute through the heart.

"Fine, what do you want me to call you?" Obviously, Light didn't give a shit, or at least he looked like it.

"My name's Mello, if you forget it, I'll kill you!"

Light scoffed. "I'd like to see a shrimp like you try!"

The classroom suddenly silenced, and focused their attention to the bickering at the front.

"You've asked for it, bastard!" Mello ran over to Light, his fist held up high.

"Too slow!" Light grabbed him by the wrist, and slammed him against the chalkboard. He used his left hand to pin Mello to the board. Light held his face barely an inch away from Mello's. "Take a seat, Mello." He let him go.

Mello folded his arms. Defeated. "Che, you got lucky." And, bitterly, he went to his seat.

"Mello, I'd like to see you."

The bell just rang, but right before he escaped, Light called him back in.

"What the hell do you want, Yagami?"

"Well, I've noticed, besides you being unreasonably hostile to your authorities, you've just been looking at Near the whole class."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Well, If you have any feelings towards this boy, perhaps some sort of relationship-"

"Stop learning life from TV, and step into the real world, Yagami. I **hate** Near."

Light sighed, and folded his hands on a stack of papers. "I was also contemplating that. Listen, Mello, I don't want to become your enemy, I have no intention of becoming your friend either, but-"

"Then what do you want to be, my slave or something?" Mello knew he was going to win if it was a verbal fight.

"I'll be your slave the day you beat Near in something." Ouch. Two defeats in one day.

"How do you know?" He tried not to snarl.

"I'm required to read the records of all the children before I teach. Yours was by far the most interesting," Light's calm expression quickly turned to a devious smile. "You've gotten into countless fights, said some colorful things, it even said that you wanted to be a fire-fighter when you grow up, how cute." Light pinched Mello's cheeks.

Mello slapped his hand away. "Bastard. Why don't you go back to where you came from? Mr. Calderone was actually cool."

"Me? Go back to an insane girl who thinks she's my girlfriend, to an eccentric person who thinks he's my friend, to a fellow-worker who's only good at getting coffee for people? There's nothing there for me that's interesting, the only thing I want is with me." He tried not to mention the death note, he almost did, so he directed the sentence to make it seem like it was his manly pride, or something.

"You're not going to find anything out here, it's just like this place doesn't even exist. Every day, the same goddamn routine! I can never win! I can never get my way! Every day, I just have to settle with my feelings, I can't take it anymore! I've tried to escape every way I could, getting expelled, sneaking out, suicide! They always find a way to bring me back in like nothing has changed! I bet you're lucky, family, friends, girlfriends, you've got it easy!"

Light started laughing. "I've got it easy? I have to watch my ass every day to make sure I don't screw anything up! I have to decide whether I keep someone in my life or shut them out! I've become emotionally dead! I haven't slept in weeks, it's always either do or die! If I mess one thing up, I'm dead! You still have your whole ahead of you, I don't! Kid, you're the lucky one."

_No one's ever said that to me before. I never really thought it was an option, 'My whole life ahead of me', huh? You sure are a weird one, Yagami._ Mello didn't say anything, he just left with a smile on his face.

Chapter 1--End

Ohmaigawd! That was actually easy to write. Lately, I've been having extremely bad writers blocks, and some how, my stories all end up almost exactly the same, so it's good to end up with variety this time.

To point out some pointless funnies:

When Light called Mello, 'Wonka', I based it off the picture I saw where Mello's head was pasted onto Willy Wonka's body.

Saturday Plus is a class meant for the more gifted students to do some extremely hard work. (I made it up, though.)

I don't know anyone named Mr. Calderone, I just thought of the first thing that came to mind, and it was that name. I'm going to make him a character, now. Ok, his name is Tom Calderone, he's 32, and he's also from London, and before he became a teacher, he also lived in Wammy's Orphanage. Now he's an official character in this story.

Temp-sub is temporary substitute.

At the part where it said, "Well, If you have any feelings towards this boy, perhaps some sort of relationship-", Light was suggesting that maybe Mello 'Swung that way'. Teehee.

The part where Mello suggests Light as a slave was from a dream he had where he owned a slave that looked a lot like Light who was rubbing Mello's feet. (Imagining is fun.)

Thank you for reading chapter one. Stay tuned for the next installment, unless I get bored over the week and give up, like pretty much everything I write. (I've only finished four stories in my entire life, I know, that's sad.)


	2. Blood

Wowza, people like it? Thanks for telling me where I messed up, I'm going to leave it up, though, not only because I'm extremely lazy, but because people get to ridicule me. Yay?

--

Chapter 2: Blood

"Just 45 more days of this, Light. Gotta keep your chin up." Light was trying to lift his spirits with a pep talk at the mirror, but he still felt like crap either way. "They're just brats, they don't bite, except that blond one, Mello, right?" He always thought it was funny how he could talk into the mirror like his reflection was another person who didn't respond, he also didn't hesitate doing a few sexy poses in the mirror, his motto used to be, "Hey, if you look that good, you gotta shake it." But that was his little secret.

--

"Hey, Mello? Dude, whassup?"

"Oh God Matt, I feel like shit."

Matt sat next to Mello. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"If I need a therapist, I'll go to the school counselor," Shot back.

"You won't tell him shit, you actually trust me."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll talk, but don't tell anyone this!"

"Depends on how juicy the information is." Kids will be kids.

"Oh, come on, Matt!"

"I'm joking! Jeez, I know you're not _that_ stupid Mello, now, talk to me."

"You know our temp-sub, right?"

"That kitty-cat Yagami who's got all the babes drooling over him?"

"There you go. That dude's been messing with my head. Every time I go to sleep, I see him taunting me with his annoying words. I swear, this is like some bad horror movie, all he has to do now is kill me!"

"Damn, you've got some serious issues. Well, Mello, you've got to talk to him about it."

"Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, dear." This was an inside thing for the both of them. When they were both toddlers, they said they wanted to marry each other, and around the playground, they started calling each other cute-couple names. They decided to not marry each other a year later, but they still stuck with the names.

"Oh, and Matt, you left your underwear here, you forget it when you slept over last week, so, tell me, how long have you had the Spongebob big boy trousers?"

Matt blushed furiously. "Whatever." Matt grabbed the pair out of Mello's hands and slammed the door loudly.

Mello began laughing extremely hard.

--

Mello knocked on Light's door. "Hey, Yagami, wake the hell up, I have something to tell you!"

Light opened the door, he was in his pajamas practically half-dead, his hair was a mess, and his eyes looked lifeless. "I don't know about you, Mello, but when I was a kid, I always slept in when I got the chance."

"I don't feel like it, now let me in."

Light sighed and moved out of the way to let Mello in. "Sit in the kitchen, the living room's supposed to be cleaned today."

"What's wrong with the living room?"

"My buddy who lives around came over, got drunk, and passed out on the couch. Let me just say I needed to be near him with a bucket ready throughout the whole night."

"Gotcha on that. Hey do you have any chocolate?"

"I've got hot chocolate, chocolate milk, chocolate ice cream, brownies, and chocolate bars."

"I'll take a bar."

Light sighed. He went into the fridge. His back was turned to Mello.

Mello tried not to laugh at Light's pajama hot-pants. They were way too short. He hoped that Light didn't have to bend over. At the thought he had to take a napkin and stuff it in his mouth. The bitter paper taste didn't help much, but he stopped himself.

"Here you go." Light turned around quickly and tossed the bar to Mello.

"Thanks."

"So, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Listen, Yagami, lately, I've been having trouble falling asleep, 'cause I've been thinking about this guy a lot."

"Woah! Too much info, Frenchie!"

If a name were not to make sense, that would probably be the winner. Mello looked confused.

"Sorry, we used to call everyone we didn't think was normal, 'Frenchie', back when we were in High school."

"You saying I'm not normal? You're wearing hot-pants in front of your student."

Light looked down at his legs and began laughing nervously. "Yeah, let me go change, and then you talk to me, make yourself at home." And Light disappeared into a hallway.

Mello tore open the wrapper for the chocolate bar. He decided he wanted to explore the small apartment. He walked into the bathroom, and open the drawer. _I know this is being nosy, but... _He sifted through the contents. _Condoms, hair scrunchies, lipstick, lube? Why the hell does he have lipstick, perhaps Yagami has some dirty little secrets. Hahah. Cross dressing. _He walked around, and noticed a door marked, 'Bedroom' was slightly open. _Seems innocent enough. _He peaked in to see if there was something like a cat there. _He seems like the type who'd have a cat._He looked on the bed, nothing. He looked around the room, and saw a reflection on the mirror. It wasn't his reflection though, it was Light's. He was shirtless, and in a pair of navy jeans. He was flexing his muscles in the mirror. _Oh my God, what an idiot. Though, he does kind of look cool with that slacker look. _The only thing that was missing was Light drinking milk straight from the carton. Mello giggled at the thought, and slowly slunk back to the kitchen, waiting.

When Light finally came out, he was wearing a flannel shirt with small blue vertical stripes, and a shark-tooth necklace. "Ok, sorry I took so long."

"Yeah, whatever." _It's funny how he thinks he has muscles_

"So, what did want to talk about?"

"Well, you see, I've been up all night thinking about what you said the other day, and, it's kinda been messing with me the past few days."

"Oh, so I was the dude you were thinking about, good, I thought you were-"

"Anyway," Mello had no intention to make jokes with this one, "I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Stay the hell out of my life."

Light smiled. "What makes you say that, Mihael?"

"Please, refer to me as Mello, Mr. Yagami, and if you must know, you're turning my head inside out!"

"I've been pretty much suffering too, you know. Shit, I think it was ever since my cat ran away."

_So he does have a cat. _Mello thought. "When did your cat run away?"

"Last night. I can't find her."

"What was her name?"

"I named her after a music artist who was really popular in America during the 80s?"

"Madonna?"

"No."

"Chris Brown?"

"What? No, it's a female's name."

"I can't think of anything else."

"Cindy Lauper."

"Oh, I see, I see."

"So, She's been gone for a long time, and I miss her. She's the only person I know I can trust will never put me in danger, and that's why she's like my baby."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, so if you see her, tell me, and try to catch her." Light showed Mello a picture of her.

_Wait, how did this conversation turn towards Yagami's cat? Stay focused, Mello. _Mello thought to himself. "Ok, I'll do that, so, I need you to stay out of my life, Ok?" This time it didn't sound as venomous as thefirwt, but he tried.

"How about this, I'll leave your life alone, if you keep on a watch for my cat?"

Mello smiled. "It's a deal, Yagami!" They high-fived, and for a moment, they were friends, but Mello slowly recovered himself, and scowled.

Chapter 2—End

--

Wow, chapter 2. LOL, Cindy Lauper. I just recently heard the song time after time, and I almost began crying. Ah, such memories. (Though if it makes any sense, I was born in the late 80s., so I didn't really know that song until I was about 6.) I really liked how this chapter turned out. When Mello and Matt called each other "Honey", and "Dear", I kind of based it off of Ouran like how Tamaki calls Kyouya, "Mom", and how Tamaki is "Dad", 'cause I always loved that. I love Ouran, almost as much as I love a lot of other strange anime and manga. Anyway, I intended to make the bathroom scene a little more...perverted, but I felt like then I would have to change the rating to mature, also I wanted to make the bedroom scene more perverted, but rating, and stuff, so yeah. I decided to make both humor. Finally the cat thing. LOL. I added the cat-think because I couldn't find anything to tie in to help Mello not totally hate Light at that moment, and I already wrote the. "He seems like the type who'd own a cat", so, I added that. LOL. I'm too lazy to make paragraphs. It's not even 6:00 PM. XD


End file.
